Retribution
by KirolaiSemperFi
Summary: *Already completed* One chapter a day!* Tony is out for revenge after an undercover mission seemingly goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"DiNozzo?"

"M-M-Messed up, B-Boss."

"BOMB!"

****************************************************************************************************  
10 minutes earlier...

Gibbs strode out of the elevator, his long trench coat swaying as he made a direct line for his desk. Behind their own desks, he could see Ziva and McGee both eyeing their computer screens with sincere dedication.

"Whaddaya got?" As he spoke those words, both agents seemed to jump into action. They gathered around the senior agent, eyes reading the plasma.

"Boss," McGee started, "Abby and I analyzed the last call to see if we could isolate anything that could tell us where it came from-"

"To the point!"

"Right, sorry." McGee looked down at his pad and clicked up a chart onto the screen. "We were able to hear very faint traces of many things, but Abby was able to detect a-"

"Agent Gibbs?" All three agents turned to see a young woman standing before them, right in front of Tony's desk. None had seen her come in, but all watched as a trembling hand traced along the edge of the senior field agent's desk. Her other was held behind her, out of view from the team.

Gibbs spoke up. "Agent Sheils?"

The woman cleared her throat and stepped forward, her hand leaving the desk. "Agent Gibbs-" Her voice was sad almost, almost as if it had been rehearsed or forced upon her. "I, uh...I have a..."

Gibbs stepped closer, looking at her. "What is it?"

All of a sudden, the plasmas throughout the room froze, the screens slightly twitching whatever picture had last been on them, then all went blank. Agents all looked at one another, some hitting the sides of the TVs and cursing the reception of the links. Others glanced anxiously at Gibbs, watching as the special agent confronted the woman. Then, as quickly as they had shut off, the TVs all came back alive, this time featuring a dimmed room with a hunched-over figure in the middle.

A harsh laugh broke the silence of the squad room, drawing eyes to the screen as another figure appeared, his back turned away. "I told you last time, Agent Gibbs, but you wouldn't believe me."

Gibbs froze, turning his back on Agent Sheils. "Told me what, Greg?" He neared the closest plasma, squinting as if to better see the person he was talking to.

Greg sighed. "So, you finally figured out my name?"

Gibbs acknowledged McGee with an almost invisible nod, and the junior agent slid over to his computer to run a trace. "It wasn't hard with all of the prints you left when you abducted Agent DiNozzo." He tensed as he spoke the name, flashes of Tony's roughed-up apartment flying through his mind.

"I left you enough bread crumbs so we wouldn't waste time, Agent Gibbs, don't you see?" Greg's body was still turned against the screen, and he slowly walked towards the hunched-over body in the middle. He placed his hands on the body's shoulders and turned around. To Gibbs' dismay, he wore a mask that covered the top part of his face. "I like to get straight to the point."

"Then what did you tell me last time that I wouldn't believe?"

Greg smiled, bringing his face lower to level with the body's. In a swift move, he pulled the head back to reveal a bloodied Tony DiNozzo. "You wouldn't believe me when I said I could break him."

Gibbs' fists clenched. Around him, others gasped in shock of how much blood was dripping off of the NCIS agent's usually-smily face. Ziva and McGee became horrified as well.

"And I have."

Gibbs' eyes watched as Tony sat up on his own, trying not to look directly into the screen. "Tony?"

His agent didn't answer.

"You lost the game, Agent Gibbs. Tony told me everything I needed to know. Just. Like. That." Greg snapped his fingers, laughing to himself as Tony slowly adjusted his eyes to look directly at the screen. Even from the mediocre reception, Gibbs could see the pain and defeat in the man's emerald eyes.

"DiNozzo?"

""M-M-Messed up, B-Boss. Bo-" Tony was drowned out by the continuing laughter from his insane captor, but he tried again. "B-Bo...bo-bo-b-"  
Gibbs watched his lips, focusing on the shape of his mouth as he repeated the same word over and over. After the third time, his eyes grew wide and he wheeled around to face Agent Sheils, noticing the small, beeping object that sat in her hand.

He didn't have time to evacuate the room, to properly warn and shield his team like he felt he should have. All Gibbs could do was repeat Tony's warning and duck down behind his desk.

"BOMB!"

The world suddenly seemed to swallow up the room in a fiery blaze of heat and flames. Then all went black.

****************************************************************************************************  
"BOMB!"

Tony let out a piercing scream, the pain echoing throughout the small room he sat in. His body struggled against the bonds that restrained him to a small, wooden chair, and it moved slightly as he continued to try and break free. He called out his Boss' name as tears sprung to his eyes, blurring his vision as he looked up with hatred.

In front of him, the man named Greg watched as the live footage of NCIS' MCRT squad room shriveled and turned to snow. He smiled to himself and tossed the remote onto the square, metal table between him and the senior field agent.

"Y-you bastard!"

"Call me what you want, Agent DiNozzo, but you can't change what has already been done."

Tony's head fell forward against his chest, and he let out a choked sob, stifling it as best he could. "Th-they meant no-not-thing to you! They didn't do a-anything!" His body shook uncontrollably, and he squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears.

Greg stepped forward and grabbed Tony by the hair, yanking his head up to meet his emerald eyes. "Oh, but they meant something to you, Agent DiNozzo." With that, he let go of Tony and proceeded towards the doorway. "I'll send David in later to keep you company."

"Next time..." Tony met the man's eyes once more. "Next time, I'm gonna kill you!"

Greg let out a small laugh, shaking his head. "I admire your ambition, but we both know that isn't going to happen."


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh God...What happened?...There...there was a bomb!_

Gibbs didn't open his eyes, choosing to keep them shut as he brought a hand up to feel his pounding head. His other hand pushed away something jutting into his side, easing this comfort into something more tolerable. Alarms were blaring around him, and as he breathed, he could smell the thick layer of dust and smoke in the air.

_How did I survive?_

"Gibbs?" He felt someone at his side, brushing away some of the debris that lay on him. "Gibbs, are you alright?"

"Ziva...?" Gibbs slowly opened his eyes, meeting his agent's light brown eyes. "Where's McGee?"

"I just got him up a few minutes ago," Ziva said as she checked him for any noticeable injuries. "He went down to make sure Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy are fine." She paused. "How did we survive that?"

"Got lucky. I ducked behind my desk. You?"

"I as well. McGee was thrown back a bit, but he was covered.

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief. "Is the building being evacuated?"

Ziva nodded. "I don't think any other floor was damaged. We took the brunt of it."

"And Vance?" Gibbs tried to pull himself up, but Ziva kept him down.

"Not yet," she ordered. "You need to stay down for a little bit." As soon as she saw him nod, she continued. "Director Vance was down here when I woke up. He unburied me from beneath my desk."

"Where is he now?"

"SecNav ordered him under protective custody." Ziva scoffed. "He believes that the Director was the intended target. Was he?"

Gibbs shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"Ziva?" Both agents turned to see McGee coming from the stairwell.

"McGee, how are they?" Gibbs asked.

McGee seemed relieved as soon as he saw his boss awake. "They're being evacuated. None of them got hurt, but they felt the explosion. Abby's taking it well. Ducky's with her."

Gibbs pushed Ziva's arm off of him. "Then we'd better get moving now." He allowed her to help him get to his feet. "McGee, what was it that you and Abby had found out?" He watched as his agent stared blankly at the spot where Agent Sheils had stood. "McGee?"

Ziva waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, Boss." He thought for a moment. "Abby was able to detect the sound of waves."

"So Tony's being held in a boat?"

"Greg Hamilton does own a boat at the Western Pier," Ziva cut in. "It was in his file."

"Then let's go," Gibbs said.

****************************************************************************************************

By the time Tony heard the door open, he had long ago stopped the tears from flowing. He could feel the puffiness still in his eyes, but he didn't care. Long ago, his remorse had morphed into something more powerful; he had felt the same way when going after Ari Haswari a few years ago, but this was more stronger. He couldn't think straight. His arms began working against the bonds, trying to find a way to break free. After all this time sitting in that chair, they would eventually weaken. The second he heard the door open, he let out a deep, shuddered breath and closed his eyes.

"What do you want?" He asked. "I already told you everything you wanted to know."

"Relax, it's me, Agent DiNozzo," a low, cocky voice replied.

"Where's Greg?"

"He had another engagement somewhere, but don't worry, he gave me special orders for you."

Tony didn't move, not bothering to acknowledge the man who stood before him. His hands rolled into tight fists, and his heart sped up. "You...you lied to me. You're working with him. You've been working with him since the start of all this!"

"You knew what you were getting into when you took the offer," the man replied. "I warned you that things would be complicated."

Tony let out a small cry. "And now they're all dead, you bastard!" He fought against the bonds once more, feeling a small tear in the material. His eyes opened to look into the coldness of the man. "You're a sick son-of-a-bitch, Kort."

Trent Kort casually stretched his neck muscles before leaning in close to whisper into the senior field agent's ear. "I told you to expect the worse, Agent DiNozzo, and you chose not to listen. Your team died for a reason, and you're just going to have to deal with it. Now, are you going to help me bring this man down or not?"

Tony shook his head. "I'm not helping you anymore."

Trent sighed and glared at Tony. Then without another thought, he slammed a fist into Tony's already bloodied cheek. "That's too bad, DiNozzo. You have no choice, really."

As Tony ignored the stinging on the side of his face, he could see Kort winding up to take another swing. Before the CIA agent could hit him, he made one last great tug against the bonds and somehow managed to pull free. As Kort's hand came close, he reached up and stopped it in his own hand, his eyes digging deep into the man's shocked look.

"I. Said. No!" Tony jumped up and tackled the man into the wall of the room, pushing  
force onto Kort's throat. He held him against the wall. "Where is he?"

Trent coughed against the pressure. "Don' do 'nythin stupid...DiNozzo..."

"Where?" Tony pressed. When he didn't get a response, he knocked Trent's head against the wall and let him fall to the ground. "Bastard."

****************************************************************************************************

It took them a while to push past the ambush in the Navy yard. Gibbs had pushed away multiple oxygen masks and persistent paramedics, dragging Ziva and McGee along with him. One particular paramedic tried to stop him.

"Sir, you and your team really should be checked."

"Don't have time," Gibbs stated, walking past the man, but the man followed.

"Sir, one of you could possible have internal bleeding or a concussion-"

Gibbs stopped by one of the company cars and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, maybe not," the man said, "but you still have to get checked. It's my duty to-" he stopped as Gibbs' annoyance turned into pure intimidation. "-to, uh, make sure...that...you..."

"Just stop before you end up in an ambulance," McGee said, pushing past to get into the backseat of the car.

"He said no," Ziva said, pushing past him. "We have our own duty to uphold." She slipped into the front passenger seat.

"I suggest you get out of my way before-" Gibbs didn't have to finish, smiling to himself as the paramedic admitted defeat with a sigh and hurried to attend to other agents just coming out of the building.

****************************************************************************************************

Leon Vance furiously chewed on another toothpick, holding his cellphone to one ear. "I understand your concern, Mr. Secretary, but frankly I don't give a damn about my safety at the moment."

"Leon, this protection custody is for your own good. Your family is already en route as well."

"Somebody just infiltrated and blew up my office on my watch," Vance snapped. "As NCIS' director, I should be on scene."

"Right now, your job is to stay Director of NCIS," SecNav snapped back.

"Then I shouldn't be running away, Sir." He heard a sigh on the other line.

"Leon, we don't know if that bomb was meant for you."

"Sir, with all due respect, I am positive it was a gift from Hamilton."

"Greg Hamilton?"

"Yes."

"How did he get into the building? I thought we had a man on the inside!"

Leon took the toothpick out of his mouth and let out a deep breath. "We have to expect that Agent DiNozzo was compromised and gave up information."

SecNav cursed. "Does Agent Gibbs know?"

"Not yet. I'll brief him and Agents David and McGee as soon as I can contact them."

There was a pause before the SecNav spoke again. "Agent DiNozzo isn't dead, is he?"

"I would hope not, Sir."

"Fix this, Leon."

"Then let me get back to my agents." Vance hung up without another word and held down the number 3 on his keypad. "Gibbs?"


End file.
